Classroom
by Marea67
Summary: Following Kevin's question to try again in episode 2.08, Scotty is distracted


**Classroom**

**By**: marea67  
**About**: Scotty with a side-dish of OC André and a dash of Kevin.  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer**: Brothers & Sisters doesn't belong to me  
**Summary**: Following Kevin's question to try again in episode 2.08, Scotty is distracted

Scotty catches himself staring at the clock longer than is appropriate. He wants to leave this class room as soon as possible. It isn't a classroom in the normal sense of the word. It is a huge kitchen where each person has their own place. His teacher, the chef-cook, looks around and makes a comment here and there.  
Scotty quickly rearranges the lettuce, but for some reason it refuses to stay where he wants it to stay and Scotty cannot help but quietly swear! How can he decorate the plates, if the decorations have a mind of their own, that isn't in sinc with what he wants?  
"Easy, Mr Wandell, swearing at them won't help. Relax, and see if you can use something else."  
"But the instructions…" Scotty starts…  
".. are just _recommendations_… Ultimately, _you_ will be the one to rule in your kitchen, this is a free assignment. Follow your instincts. And remember… when you're the chef-cook there's only boss, and that is you. You hold the knives."  
And his teacher takes the leaf of lettuce and cuts into smaller, easier to manage strips.  
"… and you _know_ these things, Mr Wandell. You are one of my brightest students. You're done for now. I want you to leave this kitchen. Come back in 5 minutes. Then… _what_ever is troubling you… you will leave it out there and not take it back _in here_. Understood?"  
Scotty whispers a 'yes, sir' and escapes the kitchen as fast as he can. He's very well aware that, had it been someone else, his teacher wouldn't have been so lenient. He's been distracted all day and it's all Kevin's fault.  
Kevin Walker, the lawyer who broke his heart several months ago, but who never left Scotty's mind and who was the reason why he decided to become a chef-cook to begin with. The man he never wanted to see again, but then had to see, when he needed a lawyer to help him with a DUI.  
That same man who got involved with someone else, who didn't seem able to reciprocate Kevin's feelings. That same man who had taken Scotty into his own loft without hesitation when he found out that Scotty was homeless. Had offered him a roof over his head, a comfortable air-mattress, warm blankets and, in general, a home.  
That same man, had told him last night that he wanted to be back with Scotty, because as messy as their relationship had been, up, down, back, forth, on, off, he wanted it back. And Scotty should want nothing more but take him back, be with him, sleep with him, laugh with him, but, at the same time, it frightens him to accept it.  
Twice it had taken Scotty all his courage and strength to walk away from the man he was insanely in love with, but who, at the same time, never really seemed to respect him. And though Kevin seems to have changed, how can he be sure, that this time it will work?  
"_Mais, tiens_, Scot_-ty_, _mon petit_, what are you doing 'ere?" A voice suddenly says and startled Scotty looks up. André is one of his teachers, around 60 years old and one of those with a tremendous feeling of responsibility towards his students. And Scotty is a favorite of his.  
"My mind wasn't on my work." Scotty replies honestly, knowing that it will be useless to lie.  
"_Pourquoi?_" Is the immediate question and Scotty replies just as fast.  
"My ex-boyfriend asked me back. Wants to start something with me again."  
"Ah!... Is this good or bad?"  
"If I knew the answer to that one."  
"I see…… _Eh, bien_, let me ask you this then: Do you love 'im?"  
"Yes, oh, God, yes." Scotty sighs. André sits down next to Scotty and takes a deep breath.  
"_Bon_. The problem is not with you then? But with 'im? … _Alors_, tell _papa André _what the problem is." Scotty can't help by smile at André's words, the man is such a sweetheart outside the kitchen. Inside the kitchen a bully, a slave-driver, but outside… sweet as candy.  
"He's older than me. A very good lawyer, earns a lot of money and comes from a very well-known family… So, he's totally out my league."  
"Why compete? You're younger, learning a job and I'm sure that, one day, you will become one of the 'ighest paid chef-cooks in America, earning twice what 'e makes."  
André shrugs as if Scotty's objections are meaningless and that Scotty's future will be, as André predicts.  
"I see what you mean. He wants me for who I am now, it's just… We've broken up a few times before. We argue and get back together…."  
"_Très bien_." André agrees. "Fighting is good, making up even better, _non_?" He grins with a knowing smile and, now, Scotty really starts to laugh.  
"Yeah, we were great at making up… We always seem to find a way back to each other."  
"And maybe that is because you were meant to be… Maybe not then, before, but maybe now…?"  
André squeezes Scotty's shoulder in encouragement and slowly gets up.  
"I think you must get back to your lessons." He says and then he leaves Scotty alone with his thoughts. Scotty feels strangely comforted by André's words. He sees that André had said what he needed to hear.  
He takes his phone out of his pocket and calls the familiar number. If Kevin will click it away, it's because he's at work and busy and….  
"Hi, Scotty, I don't have much time. Two minutes max." Just hearing Kevin's voice makes his heart skip a beat.  
"Will you be home in time tonight? I'll cook." Scotty quickly says.  
"Do you _want_ me home?" Kevin's question is subtle and Scotty knows what Kevin is asking.  
"I _want _you." Scotty replies, no longer doubting his answer.  
"I'll be there." Kevin promises.  
Scotty puts away his telephone, strolls back into the kitchen and gets back to his assignment. His teacher watches him with a smile. He doesn't know what Scotty did in those five minutes, but it must have helped, because Scotty is once again the calm, concentrated chef he always is and he's glad that everything is back to normal.

THE END


End file.
